


F-ck Me

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic and Tom have sex while the family is away.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Kudos: 28





	F-ck Me

Tom slowly inserted himself inside Sonic, who was lying on the bed belly up.

"Does it hurt?" Tom asked.

"Not really," Sonic said. "I thought it would."

They waited a few moments.

"Are you ready to start?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Tom questioned. "What if Maddie-?"

"She won't," Sonic said impatiently. "I'm ready, you have my consent, now fuck me."

Tom grinned. "As you desire, my leigue."

He leaned down to kiss the hedgehog as he started thrusting into him, Sonic meeting his lips and pulling him into a long, soft kiss.


End file.
